Just because I love you, Doesn't mean I want you
by Dramaqueenbee14
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn’t have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it’s somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win her
1. Default Chapter

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight Author: Mercy! E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com Rated: pg-13-R Summary: Satin is new in the WWE but gets along with everyone but Edge. Can these two get along enough to do their jobs? Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking. Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
Satin wandered down the white halls of Mci Center Arena in Washington, DC. She had long dark brown hair stopping just below her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes twinkled with confusion and a bit of frustration. The white heel boots she's wearing click down the hall as she rounds a corner her long white duster trailing behind her. Satin groaned walking down another corridor looking exactly like the others. Placing her hands on her hips she looked around and smiled in relief seeing a stagehand hurrying down the hallway.  
  
  
  
"Sir excuse me." Satin stepped in front of the portly man who looked to be in his 40's. He was wearing gray pants and a black WWE 'Get the F out' T- shirt. She put on her best smile yet he still looked at her grumpily. "Hi Umm could you please direct me to Mr. McMahon's office?"  
  
  
  
The man just stepped around her and bustled past her. Sighing she continued walking down the hallway muttering to herself. "What an asshole." She didn't stop to see someone coming out of a door. She hit that person dead on. She was knocked flat on her ass or actually her back. Looking up she found herself staring into a pair of deep green eyes. She flushed as the tall blonde stranger kneeled down next to her.  
  
  
  
"You alright?" Jeff Hardy asked cocking his head to the side.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I think so." Satin said. He furrowed his brow obviously not believing her. Holding out his hand she took it a shock jolting through her as they touched. Pulling her to her feet he took a good look at her. She was wearing a tight white T-shirt and white hipster flares, along with white- heeled boots and a long white duster. Her skin was a silky smooth ebony color. She raised a delicately plucked eyebrow and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Hi I'm Satin." She smiled at him her eyes locked on his.  
  
  
  
"I'm Jeff Hardy." He said shaking her hand that was still encased in his palm. The door opened behind him and Vince McMahon stepped out. Jeff and Satin jumped a part Satin avoided Jeff's eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hello." Vince said in his normal smug voice. "You must be Satin."  
  
  
  
"Yes that would be me." She said smiling at Vince confidently. Jeff just stood there in shock.  
  
  
  
"Come into my office please." Vince said and Satin stole one last glance at Jeff who gave her a small impish grin. When the door closed behind her and Vince she noticed another blonde was sitting in the office. She took the seat next to him.  
  
  
  
"Edge I'd like you to meet Satin." Vince said grinning at the two. Two major prospects of the company coming together. He LOVED it! Satin and Edge exchanged complimentary looks sizing each other up. "Satin you will be Edge's valet."  
  
  
  
"Sounds great." Satin said bouncing in her seat. Edge sat back with his sunglasses high on his nose. He was wearing black form fitting jeans an edge head shirt and black boots.  
  
  
  
"You'll be about in the same capacity as Lita is to Matt Hardy without the romance." Vince explained further. "During Edge's match tonight with HHH you will come from the crowd with a just after HHH knocks the referee out and gets his sledgehammer. When he raises it above his head you dive in the ring and save Edge by hitting HHH in the back of the head with a chair. After the match it'll be announced that you are Edge's best friend since high school."  
  
  
  
"That's cool." Satin said smiling.  
  
  
  
Edge gave a megawatt smile in agreement. "Then I'll see you two out there tonight." Vince said in dismissal.  
  
  
  
Satin stood up at the same time Edge did and walked out the door. Turning around fully intending to talk to her new partner she was shocked to see him walking down the hall in the other direction. Satin stood there glaring back at the back of his head. "Hey!" She called out to him but he barely acknowledged it.  
  
"Don't bother with him he's in a bad mood these days." Jeff said and Satin turned back towards him. He was leaning against the wall wearing his ring attire. "Here let me show you around."  
  
  
  
"Alright." 


	2. A Diva's Welcome

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight Author: Mercy! E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com Rated: pg-13-R Summary: Satin is new in the WWE but gets along with everyone but Edge. Can these two get along enough to do their jobs? Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking. Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
Satin followed Jeff around the arena. His hands shoved in his pocket she looked over to notice a hint of neon green in his hair. He noticed her studying him and smiled. Running a hand through his golden and green locks. "You like it?"  
  
"Yeah very unique." Satin said. "You think you could streak my hair blue?"  
  
"Hmmmm not blue..maybe white or red." He commented grinning. They arrived at their destination. "This is the green room where we eat and just plain hang out." Jeff said bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. He opened the door and led her in. She got that feeling again when he placed his hand at the small of her back.  
  
"Hey bro." Matt Hardy said walking up to Satin also in his ring attire. "Who's this?" Matt asked eyeing up Satin.  
  
"This is Satin." Jeff said. Matt reached out and took her hand shaking it.  
  
"I'm Edge's new valet." She said shaking his hand and pulling back. "How's Lita?"  
  
  
  
"She's great she should be back really soon that is if she stays in the house and actually cooperates." Matt Smiled and explained to Satin that during the entire time of Lita's recovery so far she'd been trying to get outside of the house and do things she wasn't supposed to as much as she could.  
  
Jeff steered her towards a group of men. One had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The other had short brown hair and a missing tooth only seen when he smiled. Another one had long hair down to his shoulders and had large muscles. "That's Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, and Hunter Herst Helmsley."  
  
  
  
"Hi." Satin waved shyly as the guy's eyes wandered over her body. "I'm Satin." She smiled and took a step back bumping into a very tanned man. Turning her jaw dropped. "Hulk Hogan?"  
  
"That'd be me brother." He smiled down at the newbie. "Well that would be sister wouldn't it."  
  
"And those girls over there are the Divas." Jeff pointed to a group of girls separated into small tables. Satin walked over to the girls as Jeff struck up a conversation with a man she recognized as Bubba Ray Dudley.  
  
  
  
"Hello." Satin said coming upon the girls. All chatter stopped and they just stared at her. She stared back at them a little confused and nervous. They looked to be sizing her up. She must have been alright because a fair blonde stood up and smiled at her. "Hey I'm Trish Stratus welcome to the WWE." 


	3. The dissing

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE but gets along with everyone but Edge. Can these two get along enough to do their jobs?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you're Edge's new valet." Molly said stepping up behind Satin. In her white shirt and black pants she held her women's championship belt over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah." Satin said smiling. "It's really an honor to be here."  
  
"So what kind of valet are you going to be?" Trish asked.  
  
"Certainly not the kind who just stands there in a corner." Molly smirked pointedly at Trish as Satin said this. "And I'll be doing a lot of in ring work."  
  
"Really?" Trish rolled her eyes at Molly who just glared back.  
  
  
  
"Trust me no one wants to be just a pretty face." Molly said haughtily. "Stick with the Diva's like me that actually know how to wrestle."  
  
"Well some of us with a pretty face and that like to keep our girlish figures instead of letting everything drop to our asses." Trish smiled sweetly. "Those are the kinds of Diva's you want to hang out with."  
  
  
  
"I.uhh.umm." Satin stuttered watching the two bicker.  
  
  
  
"Well some of us really like to have men that look above our busts." Molly got in Trish's face. Unfortunately Satin was right in the middle of it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well at least most of the Diva's here don't have a hair style that resembles a birds nest!" Trish shot back.  
  
"Hey Satin over here!" Jeff hollered and Satin didn't even hesitate to move away from the two.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Trish called to her. "Which one?"  
  
  
  
"Look as hard as it is to believe I can choose my own friends thank you very much." Satin said calmly before walking over to Jeff.  
  
"She did not just dis us!" Molly and Trish said in unison. 


	4. Show time

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE but gets along with everyone but Edge. Can these two get along enough to do their jobs?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
"Hey Jeff!" Satin smiled at her new friend.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Hurricane Helms aka Shane Helms and his girlfriend Carolyn Nelson." Jeff introduced the duo. Jeff's older brother coughed from his spot next to the couple. "Oh yeah and you know Matt." Jeff laughed.  
  
She liked when he laughed. 'Whoa girl get a grip this is your first day on the job and you're already falling for the first guy you meet. Ok.he's the second guy but rule number one don't fall in love.' "Hi there."  
  
"Hey I help with the story lines here." Carolyn told her while wrapping her arms around Hurricane's neck just as he leaned in for a kiss.  
  
"Oh for the love of Pete!" Matt threw his hands up in the air and Jeff and Satin both sported confused looks.  
  
"Hey heartbroken man here!" Matt muttered.  
  
"Well just think of this as payback for all the times you and Lita sat right in front of me when Carolyn Nelsonwas away and made out." Hurricane laughed and kissed Carolynagain.  
  
"OOOO Carolynlikey!" Carolynlaughed before going in yet again.  
  
"Satin what's you're part for tonight?" Matt asked Satin.  
  
"I would tell you but then I'd have to kill you." Satin said with a cheshire grin. "You'll just have to see."  
  
  
  
"Oh My God Referee Tim White has been knocked out of the ring!" Jr yelled.  
  
"Well great now maybe the GAME can get in some fair shots!" King yelled out as Triple H got out of the ring and grabbed his sledge hammer. With Edge propped up in one of the corners he slid in the ring prepared to raise the deadly weapon over his head.  
  
  
  
"Ok this is your time girl just do it!" Satin stood up from her place in the audience and jumped the barrier chair in hand. Sliding into the ring she slammed the chair into the back of HHH's head. HHH unfazed turned around and glared at her. She stood there fearlessly and dropped the chair. She slapped him in the face sending him into a rage. Running after her she jumped on the top rope and pulled off a high flying neck breaker. She rolled off to the side and watched as both Edge and Tim White got up. Tim White's hand slammed the mat a 3rd time and the bell rang as he raised Edge's hand in victory much to the crowd's delight. While HHH still lay in the ring dazed and confused Edge got a microphone and looked bewildered at the girl who'd snagged her own mic.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Edge asked. "I mean thanks but who are you exactly?"  
  
"You don't remember me Edge?" Satin asked. "Best friend from high school girl next door!"  
  
"Satin!?" Edge said in astonishment.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
  
  
A.n: HEY GUYS! I really am glad you took the time to read my story. I'm opening a new Fanfiction Yahoo group if you'd like to join. I'll be posting this story on it as well as many other new ones. And others are welcome to post their stories too. Thank you for reading this message here is the link. http://groups.yahoo.com/group/BubblesWrestlingfanfiction/ 


	5. partnered enemies

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE but gets along with everyone but Edge. Can these two get along enough to do their jobs?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
"GREAT JOB!" Jeff said hugging Satin when she came backstage.  
  
"Thanks!" She said hugging back. Linking arms the two began walking to the locker rooms. Jeff was her ride for the night.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Edge stormed over to the duo.  
  
"You didn't like my performance?" Satin asked confused and hurt.  
  
"No I didn't.you were only supposed to hit him with the chair and I'd win by using my own finisher." Edge said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry I decided to improvise." Satin said with a small grin.  
  
"Improvise?" Edge said in question. She looked up innocently at him. "IMPROVISE?"  
  
"Well yea.." Satin said backing away slightly.  
  
  
  
"Well little miss Satin the next time you decide to improvise maybe you should tell somebody!" Edge exclaimed glaring at her. His gaze almost making her shrink back. ALMOST.  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. EDGE!" Satin got in his face standing toe to toe with him. "I don't appreciate your attitude and I don't think that what you just said was necessary. So you can take your fucking bad attitude and shove it up your ass." Turning around she grabbed Jeff's arm and proceeded to drag him down the hallway.  
  
Edge stood there shocked her opened his mouth to speak when she whipped around and walked back shoving hard. "Oh and I think I did quite well thank you and no one.and I MEAN NO ONE is going to RUIN MY NIGHT!"  
  
  
  
Edge was frozen in his spot. His anger apparent he could find the words to reply to the fiery woman in front of him. She looked him in the eyes for a brief moment and something inside them both clicked. They could see it in each other's eyes. Her heartbeat sped up and he took in a shaking breath. Her eyes then hardened and so did his as she turned back to where Jeff was standing oh so confused the hallway and walked back over to him proceeding to the locker rooms. 


	6. ankles bring friends together

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE but gets along with everyone but Edge. Can these two get along enough to do their jobs?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
"But I do.. Love you." Satin sang along to her work out tape as she walked to the hotel gym for her morning work out. Bouncing on her toes then rocking back on her heels she smiled at the attendant who handed her a key to the room. Arriving at the door she slid the card through the slot and the door unlocked.  
  
Turning the knob she stepped in the room and immediately headed to the treadmill to do her cardio work out. Raising the incline she watched as the machine raised a good foot off the ground. Smiling she got on it and began walking steadily. Turning up the volume on her tape player she started to jog heavily. She closed her eyes and imagined a long road before her.  
  
  
  
Molly Holly walked into the gym not even 10 minutes later. Dressed in a large white T-shirt and slimming black workout pant she glanced around the room. Inwardly groaning when she spotted Satin wearing pink flared sweat pants and a white T-shirt cutting off just above her navel. Hoping that the new girl wouldn't notice her she calmly walked to the stair master and began her workout. She started to think about the previous night and all the stuff Trish had said to her. She mouthed quietly to herself mimicking Trish saying how big her ass was. She'd show her by the time she was done over the next few months she'd have a small toned ass! The more she thought about it the more angry she got. The angrier she got the faster she went. The faster she went she didn't even notice. Before she knew it a stabbing pain claimed her ankle and she cried out. She tried to pull her ankle from between the two steps but only succeeded in causing herself and the machine to topple over.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh!" Molly screamed hitting the floor her ankle still caught.  
  
  
  
"Days go by and I still think about you." Satin sang along. "Days go by." A scream was heard and she nearly fell off the treadmill. Hitting the stop button she waited for the machine to stop. Pulling her headphones down and around her neck she turned around and looked at the scene before her. Everything seemed in order. Turning back to the treadmill she looked back and gazed around the room. Wasn't there a stair master in the room? Looking where the machine once was she saw it turned over. Some one was whimpering beside it. Rushing over she was shocked and surprised to find Molly Holly in tears with her ankle in between the two stairs.  
  
"Molly?" Satin said a loud.  
  
"Ow..shit." Molly whimpered not noticing the person in front of her. All she cared about was getting her ankle free.  
  
"Hold still Molly." Satin said kneeling down next to her. "I'm going to slide your ankle out ok? It might hurt a little."  
  
"Uh huh." Molly bit down on her lower lip as Satin slid Molly's ankle out of the space between the steps. Molly cried out again. After removing the ankle Satin set the machine back up in place and helped Molly to her feet. Molly gasped when she tried to put some weight on her ankle and pain flared up. Leaning on Satin the two women exited the gym and to the elevators.  
  
"I think you need some ice on thank ankle Molly." Satin said getting in the elevator and pushing the button to her floor.  
  
"What the hell were you doing anyway?" Satin asked glancing at the swollen ankle.  
  
"Trying to get rid of this massive ass that over half the population of America and the world believes that I have." Molly muttered.  
  
"What massive ass?" Satin said rolling her eyes. "Please Beyonce' Knowles has an ass about the same size of yours and she's gone platinum God knows how many times."  
  
  
  
"Let me get this straight." Molly said as they hit Satin's floor. "You're the only person in the federation who doesn't think my ass is massive."  
  
"I just say if you got it flaunt it.obvouisly Trish Stratus doesn't have it to flaunt." Satin said helping Molly out of the elevator. Molly laughed.  
  
"One thing though." Satin said.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Loose the hair it's looking more like a mullet everyday." 


	7. Molly...Satin Meet Alyssa the Slayer

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
A couple day's later Molly was cleared for action and Satin and Jeff had begun working on her hair. It would take some time for it to grow out again but nevertheless it was looking better. Molly walked along side her new friends in the arena. Satin had it in her head that she and Molly were going to have a match with Trish Stratus and a Diva of her choosing. Jeff had pressed her that it wasn't a good idea. Although Trish had turned face all of a sudden didn't mean she wasn't still the crafty bitch that had appeared when she debuted in the WWE.  
  
  
  
The next show was Raw and Satin was all ready for it. She couldn't stop bouncing around with giddyness and nearly tripped over her coat. Jeff and Molly laughed when she put on a hurt face. They kept on their way to the green room to get some food when a black blur happened past them. Molly was knocked over leaving Jeff and Satin to catch her.  
  
"Hey watch where you're walking bitch!" Satin yelled out. The person stopped and turned around. It was a blonde woman looking in her 20's. She was no taller than 5'3 and looked as tough as nails despite the innocent face. Her clothing included a pair of black jeans with bright orange flames up the legs. It matched the top which continued the flames which curved around the shoulders of her t-top.  
  
"No you watch it SATIN!" The girl smiled cruely at the bunch. "You're asses are mine tonight."  
  
"We'll see about that." Molly growled after Jeff helped her to her feet.  
  
  
  
"Name's Alyssa hope these GIRLS are enough for you." Alyssa smiled sweetly this time. She traced a freshly manicured finger down Jeff's mesh shirt and licked her lips forcing herself not to laugh at the look on Satin's face. "If you need a real woman find Trish Stratus and you'll find me." With that the woman breezed down the hallway past them.  
  
  
  
"Satin are you alright?" Jeff asked his friend who stood next to him fists clenched and face red with anger.  
  
'How dare that little wench touch MY Jeff and knock down my friend. Just who in the hell did she think she was! Wait my Jeff? What am I thinking? The rules damn it the rules don't fall in love!'  
  
"Satin?" Molly asked placing a hand on Satin's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine. Just thinking about how we're going to kick her ass tonight." Satin said with determination.  
  
"Right in the middle of the ring!" Molly said high fiving her.  
  
"Just be careful alright?" Jeff commented. "Both of you."  
  
"Since when did you become dad?" Molly asked.  
  
"Since I learned that Satin has perfected her signiture move." Jeff replied and Satin smiled. "And you like to get caught in between stair masters and make attempts at destroying your ankle. Really shouldn't be out there tonight Molly."  
  
"This coming from Mr. Extreme Jeff Hardy?" Molly said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey I can play the over protective friend sometimes." Jeff said and the trio smiled heading in opposite directions to locker rooms. 


	8. New and Improved

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
"Molly are you ready?" Satin asked her friend who was hiding around the corner.  
  
"I'm not coming out.. you can't make me!" Molly said poking her head around the corner.  
  
"C'mon your new hair cut is great the outfit you picked out is great now get your ass out here!" Satin said grabbing her friends arm. Molly stepped shyly around the corner to the gorilla area. Satin smiled at her appearance. Molly had gotten her hair cut close around her head and was wearing a pair of black pants along with a white lace top cutting into a v just above her navel.  
  
"Ok I'm ready." Molly said blowing out a breath of air.  
  
"Here we go." Satin said as her music hit. She quite frankly didn't care about what people thought about her theme. As long as she enjoyed it she was happy. The song was "I wanna be bad." By Willa Ford. Satin walked out onto the ramp her white duster flowing behind her. Dressed cutely in a pair of white hipster flares and white tank top. A smile was placed brightly on her face. She stood there a moment breathing in the moment. The crowd cheered and a thrill ran through her. She just knew it was pure electricity. A rush of adrenaline burst inside her and she rushed down to the ring sliding in like Edge did. When she got up she opened her arms to welcome the reaction of the crowd. Pulling her arms down she got a Mic.  
  
"I know you're just dying to see this match happen Seattle." The crowd roared in response. "But I'd like to take a little bit of your time and introduce my tag team partner and friend. The new, completely improved Molly Holly!"  
  
  
  
Molly's music hit. Molly walked out onto the ramp an air of confidence about her. She smiled shyly at the crowd and slid in the ring. Satin and Molly shook hands and then turned to face the ramp prepared for the match ahead. Trish Stratus's music hit and she walked out to the top of the ramp. Stepping to the side she revealed a short petite girl. Molly blinked. That was the same girl who got at them in the hallway. Trish smiled and the girl grinned. What a night to debut in the WWE.  
  
  
  
Trish and Alyssa ran down to the ring Alyssa jumped on the ropes climbing to the turnbuckle. Leaping in the air she pulled of a hurriancurna taking down Molly leaving Trish to deal with Satin. Trish swung Satin into the ropes and then followed up with a clothesline. Satin's body bounced off the mat and before she could get up Trish dropped an elbow to her chest. Molly watched on from her corner still reeling from dizzyness. Trish pulled Satin up by her hair and walked her over to an opposite turnbuckle. Slamming Satin's forehead into the turnbuckle Trish then whipped Satin across the ring into the other turnbuckle. Trish went up top and started bunny punches. Satin managed to grip Trish's waist and began to walk out of the corner getting to the center of the ring Satin dropped Trish right on her back. Running into the ropes Satin bounced off the top rope and went to do a lion sault. Trish went to counter and Satin landed behind Trish on her feet.  
  
Gripping Trish around the waist again Satin lifted her and this time dropped her flat on her ass. Satin, who is stumbling towards her own corner feels a weight at her leg. Trish yanks on her leg and causes her to land on her face. Trish tags in Alyssa. Alyssa kicks at Satin laughing as she rolls over in pain. Alyssa pulls Satin up and whips her into the ropes. As Satin comes back Alyssa's hand collides with her face. Satin nearly does a 360 in the air landing hard on the mat. Groaning she stands up and Alyssa pulls a ddt on her and rolls her up for the pin. The ref's hand hits the mat once, twice, Satin shoots her shoulder up stopping the count. Trish distracts the referee as Alyssa sends Satin into the ropes. Alyssa tries to do her signature move but is stopped by Molly who jumps in the ring to clothes line her. Satin finally tags in Molly just as Alyssa get to Trish. Molly is on fire pulling off a suplex on Trish. Just as Trish stands Molly takes out Trish's left leg. Trish grips at the ropes trying to stand. Molly knocks her out of the ring. Trish pulls a chair from under the apron and tosses it in the ring.  
  
Sliding back in Molly kicks her in the back. Just as Molly grabs her legs and pulls her into the ring Trish grabs the chair and kicks Molly in the stomach. The ref distracted with Alyssa Trish goes to hit Molly when Satin drop kicks the chair into Trish's face. Trish apparently almost out cold Molly covers Trish and the ref rushes to the mat pounding 1,2,3. Molly's music hits and Satin gets in the ring hugging her friend. Trish is gripping her head. Satin and Molly get out of the ring and walk up the ramp each other's arms raised. Alyssa stood in the ring glaring at them. She pointed and smiled mouthing you're mine. Molly and Satin turned around and walked back stage and straight into Jeff.  
  
"Hey!!" He smiled at them both. " Great match."  
  
"Thanks." Molly said a little out of breath.  
  
"You alright?" Jeff asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah just peachy!" Satin said trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"You better be alright." Edge said walking up behind them. "Bubba Ray and I have a match later tonight. Be cleaned up and ready to escort me to the ring." With that Edge walked off down the hall ahead of them.  
  
"Want me to kick his ass?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Not anything we can't do on our own." Molly said.  
  
"Why do nice asses come in fucked up packages?" Satin muttered. 


	9. Don't tell me what to do

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
Satin stood next to Edge in the gorilla prepared to make her entrance with him. Looking over at the tall blonde man an intense tingle coursed through her. Sensing someone's eyes on him he turned and looked at her. His gray eyes softer than she'd seen them before they clouded with the excitement. She looked away shyly and he smiled his trademark smile.  
  
"Look I'm sorry about before." Edge said. Bubba Ray's music hit and Bubba walked out onto the ramp and to the ring doing his thing.  
  
"Well you should be sorry..." Satin said looking at him. "What's your deal?"  
  
"Ever heard of a Divorce?" Edge asked just as his music hit. "It's a bitch."  
  
"Oh." Satin said surprised. Edge put a big smile on his face and stepped out into the ramp hyping the crowd before turning around and looking at Satin and waving her out. When he grabbed her arm and pulled her close he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't even think about helping me because I don't need it." He smiled again and she put a grin on her face. Inside she was more confused than ever. He had just told her why he was so grumpy but yet he continued being an ass. Inwardly groaning she slid in the ring after Edge did in similar fashion. Flipping her hair she stood up and grabbed him in a friendly hug.  
  
"Don't you ever.EVER tell me what to do again!" Satin smiled and got out of the ring. He glared down at her and smiled mouthing 'Stay out of my match'  
  
Satin watched the match with vague interest. Bubba Ray kept looking over at her when Edge was in trouble. Well she was his valet. And she was supposed to help him out. Climbing up in the apron she distracted the referee. Edge got up and started to pummel Bubba Ray. Satin got off the apron. Bubba ray started trading right hands with Edge and then pulled Edge down with a drop toe hold. Satin groaned just as the Ref was checking on Edge she got on to the top turnbuckle and leapt at Bubba Ray letting him catch her. With her shoulder on his shoulders she hooked her arm around his neck and jerked forward pulling the man down on his face. She then walked over to the other side of the ring yelling at Edge to cover. Edge crawled over to Bubba and threw his arm over the man. The referee counted one two three and it was over. Edge was confused when he stood up to boos. Satin smiled and took a mic.  
  
"Edge you should know by now I never listen." She grinned at him. "Oh and don't you ever tell me what to do again!" 


	10. Stay

Title: Just Because I love you doesn't Mean I want you  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
"Satin!" Carolyn yelled out down the hallway. Satin who was now dressed in a pair of Jeff's white cargos and pink shirt that said sweet heart in big blue bubble letters. Satin whipped around pulling her white duffle over her shoulder and looked at the brunette who rushed up towards her.  
  
"Hey lyn!" Satin smiled. Carolyn had a grim look to her face.  
  
"What were you doing out there?" Carolyn questioned.  
  
"Well.Lyn I guess I let Edge get the best of me." Satin said smiling at his name. Carolyn took note to this.  
  
"We need to talk about him." She said.  
  
"I know..I know he's just coming out of a divorce." Satin said.  
  
"It's not just that." Carolyn replied. "He's got this thing about being a bad boy."  
  
"What?" Satin laughed.  
  
"He's bad news Satin and I see the way you look at him." Carolyn sat to her friend. "He's dangerous."  
  
"I like dangerous." Satin said a glint in her eyes. "And right about now I could use a drink you coming with?"  
  
"What about Molly, Jeff, and Shane?" Carolyn questioned. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other trying to get out of it.  
  
"Molly went to the gym for her nightly workout Jeff is with Matt at the hotel and I believe Shane wanted to do some in-ring work with Shannon Moore." Satin said. "C'mon it'll be fun!"  
  
"Well.."Carolyn looked around and then looked down then back at Satin. "Alright..I'll go."  
  
Not even 30 minutes later they were at club Metro tearing it up on the dance floor with a couple of guys each around then. The hard techno music blared and the lights were going a mile a minute. For every drink Carolyn had Satin had 3 more. That left Satin with a whopping 8 drinks and Carolyn with 2. Everything seemed to be fine until Satin knocked someone over. It was even worse because that girl was Alyssa. A tall lanky but a bit muscular man leaned down and helped her up. Satin just shrugged and went back to dancing with her "guys".  
  
"Hey!" Alyssa grabbed Satin's arm and shoved her into a nearby table which was thankfully empty. Satin got up unhurt and sauntered over to Alyssa a wicked smiled on her face.  
  
"You wanna piece of me bitch?" Satin got into the slightly shorter woman's face. "Come and get it!"  
  
Alyssa glared at her and threw a punch at the taller woman nearly knocking her to the ground. Before Satin could get up Alyssa kicked her right in the stomach. The room began to spin for Satin and before she knew it blood was coming down her face and Alyssa was being held back by who Satin assumed was her boyfriend.  
  
"You don't know shit about me so don't assume you know everything!" Alyssa yelled back at Satin as she was being pulled away. Satin felt a pair of strong hands on her waist helping her to her feet. She suddenly found herself looking into the gray eyes of Edge. Satin saw Carolyn coming up to them Shane Helms helping her along.  
  
"Let's get back to the hotel." Edge whispered in her ear sending a tingle up her spine. On the way back with Shane driving Edge held her hand rubbing his fingers over her knuckles soothing her. When they got back to the hotel Satin sat on the toilet in her bathroom with Edge tending to her wound. After he put the bandage on he lifted her from her seat and laid the drowsy girl on the bed. As he turned to leave her side she gripped his hand and looked up at him.  
  
"Stay.."  
  
"Satin.."  
  
"Please?" 


	11. But You're Here

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Edge?" Satin sat up in bed her whole body aching. Looking down she saw that she was still fully clothed and had no real bruises or anything. Her head began to pound and she collapsed back upon the pillow. She still felt his kisses on her neck and her lips. In thought of them she brushed her lips with her fingers. With her eyes closed tears slipped quietly down her face.  
  
Why did things have to be like they were. She admitted that she was falling hard for Edge but did he even want her or was she going to become his toy to play with. She already knew that she couldn't handle just being with him if it mean that she couldn't have him love her back. Curling up in a ball she covered her face with her forearms gripping her hair with her hands trying to stop the pounding in her head. She felt someone on the bed and she looked over to see Jeff Hardy handing her a cup of tea and a wet wash cloth for her head. She took a shaky breath and eyed him for a moment.  
  
"Hey.." He whispered wiping her face with the cloth. She then realized she was sweating and the pounding in her head increased. She winced slightly and sat up pulling her knees to her chest. Jeff looked at her tentatively.  
  
"Hey." She managed a small smile. He slowly removed her bandage and replaced it with a new one that had neosporin on it. She sipped the lemon tea and inwardly sighed. What was wrong with her. Where Edge would leave her in the night Jeff wouldn't. She could see it in Jeff's eyes.  
  
"Took a real nasty hit last night." He commented looking away. "I'm guessing Edge got you back here ok and ah..stayed all night."  
  
"Jeff.." Satin looked at him her nose tickling with the sense of more tears.  
  
"I'm not going to lie when I tell you that it hurt to see him last night carrying you in and that looking out my door this morning to get breakfast he was walking out." Jeff muttered.  
  
"But Jeff.." Satin reached out to touch him and he shook her away.  
  
"It just about near killed me Satin..I'm not going to pretend that what I feel doesn't exist and sit here and watch you with him." Jeff sighed looking away from her.  
  
"Jeff..you're here now." Satin touched his face tracing his jawline and the way he'd shaved that morning. Her full palm came across his cheek and his hands came to rest at her waist. The moved in closer to each other his cheek rubbed against hers and she shivered when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips at first sweetly then lovingly. After a long moment they broke a part and she rested her chin on his shoulder and sighed contented when he rubbed the small of her back.  
  
  
  
He watched from the open doorway and almost smiled when she looked up. Shaking his head he walked away leaving her tears to pool and fall again. Her body trembling she shook her head. She didn't need him when she had Jeff right? 


	12. Just Can't Leave

Title: Can't Fight the Moonlight  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you were thinking Carolyn." Shane said looking at his girlfriend of over 3 years she sat huddled on their hotel room bed glaring at him.  
  
"What I was thinking was that maybe I could have some fun around here." She said deathly quiet. "You don't own me Shane and you can't keep me all to yourself."  
  
"Hey I'm not the one running around at some club with guys groping all over me." Shane said his eyes flashing.  
  
"It's not my fault you're a work-aholic." Carolyn said getting up.  
  
"Sit."  
  
"Excuse me?" She glared at him. "But you don't tell me what to do."  
  
"Wrestling is my life damn it I can't help that." He said.  
  
"Well then there's no room there for me is there?" Carolyn said a sad smile on her face.  
  
"Baby..I need you." He whispered.  
  
"You don't need me you just need something human...go find Trish maybe she'll understand." Carolyn said opening the door.  
  
"I don't want to find Trish I want you!" He gripped her arm tightly and she cried out as he pulled her back into the room and to him.  
  
"I need you just as you need me." He said haltingly into her ear. She sighed. He was right. "I love you."  
  
"I know." She said as his lips came down on hers. She was stuck and she couldn't leave him. Not even if she tried. 


	13. Hurting my self

Title: Just Because I Love You, Doesn't Mean I Want You.  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
"Awww" Carolyn smiled at the couple walking down the hallway hand in hand. The smile on Satin's face told the tale.  
  
"Oh hush." Satin blushed a little turning and placing her head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff grinned down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead brushing a few errant strands away from her face.  
  
They were nearly dressed identical with her wearing a pair of white hipster flares and a matching white t-shirt that says Satin the designer's edge on it. Jeff was sporting a pair of white pants that looked exactly like his black ones and a white tank top with his white arm warmers. With his arms around her he joked with Shane Helms as Carolyn and Satin exchanged looks.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Satin asked her friend quietly when Jeff and Shane stepped off to talk to Matt.  
  
"Something happened last night I had it checked out today and it's not good." Carolyn said sighing.  
  
"What do you mean something happened?" Satin asked.  
  
"Remember back when I took off a for two weeks last month." She asked her raven haired friend.  
  
"Yeah." Satin responded a bit confused. "You thought you were pregnant and you went to have it checked."  
  
"And I told you that I wasn't right." Carolyn whispered.  
  
"Well then what's the problem." Satin asked.  
  
"Well I was. the same day I tried to call Shane but I couldn't get him I wanted an abortion because well.I'm not ready to have a child well come to find out that I couldn't have had the baby anyway..I would have died." Carolyn said quietly.  
  
"Oh My God." Satin whispered.  
  
"I had the abortion but something went wrong.I started bleeding heavily last night." Carolyn explained.  
  
"Yeah it's called the monthly Edna." Satin said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I already had it last week after the abortion." Carolyn stated.  
  
"Oh my god." Satin placed her hand over her mouth. "We need to get you to the hospital quick!"  
  
"No because then Shane will know about the baby!" Carolyn said.  
  
"You can't hold off getting help over that..I'm taking you to the hospital.. NOW!" Satin said dragging her friend off.  
  
"So little miss perfect was pregnant?" Alyssa smiled a cats smile to herself.  
  
"Trish I think I found out what you wanted me to find out." Alyssa said while walking back over to her blonde "Friend".  
  
"What?" Trish asked her eyes glittering.  
  
"Carolyn was pregnant."  
  
"Well I knew that."  
  
"Yeah but she got rid of it." 


	14. Bleeding

Title: Just Because I Love You, Doesn't Mean I Want You.  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
"Has anyone seen Carolyn?" Hurricane asked walking back into the green room. He was completely distraught over his missing girlfriend. He'd searched the entire arena and only came up with one clue. Satin was with her. This sent Jeff and Molly into searching with him.  
  
"I have.." Alyssa stepped up to the trio.  
  
"Where is she?" Shane asked and she laughed coldly in his face.  
  
"She's in the hospital." Alyssa stated matter-of-factly. "And to put it bluntly she's not doing so well."  
  
"What do you mean she's not doing so well?" Shane asked then gripped her shoulders hard shaking her. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Nothing.It's what you did to her." She pointed at him and smiled a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"What hospital?"  
  
"St. Albany."  
  
Shane raced through the halls of St. Albany's womens' hospital. His eyes were darting from left to right as he entered the emergency room. A panic rose in his chest squeezing the life out of him she wasn't there. And Satin was no where to be found. Jeff and Molly were a few paces behind him seeing as he was actually running. He suddenly hit a hard wall and collapsed to the ground. Looking up he saw a tall man in a white shirt with security written on it. Groaning he stood up and looked at the man explaining the situation.  
  
'Ring'  
  
'ring'  
  
Jeff nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his phone ringing. He picked it out of his pocket and hit the green button and the ringing ceased. "Hello?"  
  
"Jeff, oh thank God." Satin sobbed on the other line.  
  
"Satin baby what's wrong?" Jeff asked and Shane stopped talking and looked at him at the mention of Satin's name.  
  
"I.it's..it's Carolyn.she's in the hospital we've got trouble." Satin cried and he could barely understand her words.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Jeff asked as Shane was pulling on his arm asking what the hell was going on.  
  
"She was bleeding and then I took her here and I couldn't reach Shane and.I Oh God." Satin took deep breaths trying to calm herself down so Jeff could here her.  
  
"Where are you now?" Jeff asked.  
  
"St. Albany Womens' hospital maternity ward." Satin said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jeff asked seriously concerned about not only Carolyn but the state his girlfriend was in.  
  
"She could die.JUST GET HERE NOW!" Satin breathed out on the phone and Jeff nodded.  
  
"We're on our way." Jeff said hanging up and heading towards the Maternity Ward on the other end of the hospital. 


	15. Like a Bitch

Title: Just Because I Love You, Doesn't Mean I Want You.  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" Shane ran up to the desk in the maternity ward.  
  
"Who sir who?" The petite blonde woman at the desk asked confused. She blew a bubble and Shane's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Her name is Carolyn Nelson." He said with clenched teeth.  
  
"Room 203." The woman said and without another word Shane ran in the direction of the signs on the wall. His eyes wide and panicked he came stopping at a door. Ripping it open he nearly dropped to the floor. There his girlfriend lay in bed her face as pale as a white sheet and her eyes bloodshot and red.  
  
"Oh, Carolyn.." Shane whispered. Where was the everescent woman he'd known for so long? She now had a grim look upon her face.  
  
"Get out." Satin whispered glaring at him hatefully.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said looking at her. Satin's eyes were red and puffy from tears. Anger apparent on her face she also looked worn and devoid of something he didn't know something was empty inside her and he felt the unbalance.  
  
"GET OUT!!" Satin screamed at him jumping up and slamming the door in his face.  
  
Shane heard the lock click and he yelled and pounded at the door. Uselessly his fist cracked like a whip at the door. He slid to his knees tears sliding from his face. "What did I do?"  
  
"For Christ sake what the hell did I do!?" He placed his head in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Thanks.." Carolyn sighed.  
  
"Your welcome." Satin said quietly.  
  
"Does it hurt anymore?" Satin asked.  
  
"Like a bitch." 


	16. Tearing up inside

Title: Just Because I Love You, Doesn't Mean I Want You.  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long are you going to sit there man?" Jeff asked looking down at his friend who sat numbly on the cold hospital floor.  
  
"I don't' care." Shane ground out.  
  
"But Shane." Jeff sighed and walked away.  
  
Shane's eyes never left the door. Was she alive? What happened to her. What happened to the girl he used to watch cartoons with? The girl who always had a smile on her face for him even when his world was upside down? Was there something wrong with him? Did he not love her enough? The questions were eating him alive and were digging his own grave in his skull. Pounding the back of his head against the wall he made a fist with his hand willing the burning pain to leave.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
He kept asking himself this question with each pound and the hate for himself took over. All of his insecurities flared and took flame. The warmth roared through his ears. Ever since he'd lost Molly he hated himself. He gave love but she didn't really love him back did she? Rubbing his eyes with his fingers he was surprised to see tears. He couldn't understand what he did? How did Carolyn get this way because of him.  
  
"Shane?" Satin opened the door and Shane jumped to his feet.  
  
"You can see her now." Satin said and he rushed to the door. He was only met by her open palm.  
  
Staggering backwards he felt blood pour from his nostrils in gushes. Looking up at the fiery young woman he mentally took back any doubts that she wasn't a good friend. Rushing at him she shoved him upright against the wall.  
  
"You hurt her in any way.make her cry or feel worthless for anything...and I'll hunt your country ass down and kill you. and don't worry the police would find your body." Satin breathed in his face. A smile psychotic smile took place. "They'll just find it in pieces."  
  
Turning and walking off Satin was met by Jeff.  
  
"Hey.." Jeff held out a cup of coca.  
  
"Thanks." Satin said with a small smile.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jeff asked.  
  
Satin smiled. He'd been sitting there in the waiting room for hours waiting for her to come out. And the first thing he would ask was if she was ok. Leaning up she kissed his lips softly then with more fervor.  
  
"Thanks for being here." Satin said laying her head on his shoulder and taking the steaming cup from his hand.  
  
"And thanks for the coca." A small grin broke out. She was with the man she loved.she did love him right?" Didn't she? 


	17. Losing Grip

Title: Just Because I Love You, Doesn't Mean I Want You.  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Are you aware of what you make me feel?  
  
Baby?  
  
Right now I feel invisible to you like I'm not real.  
  
Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?  
  
Why'd you turn away? Here's what I have to say.  
  
  
  
"Hey." Carolyn said quietly as Shane walked into the room.  
  
  
  
"Hey.." his voice was barely a whisper.  
  
  
  
"I'm not dead you know." Carolyn laughed bitterly.  
  
  
  
I was to cry there.  
  
Waitin' outside there.  
  
Grinin' with a lost stare.  
  
That's when I decided  
  
Why should I care!  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Shane asked coming to her bedside.  
  
  
  
"She's dead." Carolyn said coldly.  
  
  
  
"Who?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
"You left me alone." She said tearfully to him.  
  
  
  
Cause you weren't there  
  
when I was scared  
  
I was so alone.  
  
You.you need to listen!  
  
Startin to trip I'm loosin' my grip  
  
and I'm in this thing alone.  
  
  
  
"That's not fair." Shane glared at her.  
  
  
  
"You could have asked me what the hell was wrong with me but you didn't." She spat at him.  
  
  
  
"I have a job that has obligations I'm sorry!" Shane burst at her.  
  
  
  
"You don't give a damn. If you did then you would have been there when I couldn't get up when I had to do what I did for you!" Carolyn cried tears of pain pooling.  
  
  
  
"What did you do?" Shane asked.  
  
  
  
Am I just some chick you placed beside you? To take somebody's place? When you turn around Can you recognize my face? You used to love me you used to hug me. But that wasn't the case. Everything wasn't ok.  
  
  
  
"I got rid of her." Carolyn looked away ashamed.  
  
  
  
"I asked you and I got rid of her." Carolyn said.  
  
  
  
"Got rid of who asked me what?" Shane asked his voice raising. Her eyes were so empty.  
  
  
  
"I asked you how you would feel if we were to have a baby and you laughed and said we wouldn't have time. So I got rid of her." Carolyn sobbed.  
  
  
  
"Oh God." Shane reached out to touch her and she shook him away.  
  
  
  
I was left to cry there  
  
Waiting outside there.  
  
Grinning with a lost stare  
  
That's when I decided!  
  
  
  
"I can't..oh shit." Shane sat down and rest his head in his palms.  
  
  
  
"She died and now I'm bleeding hopefully to death." Carolyn looked at him.  
  
  
  
"You're not going to die." Shane looked up at her.  
  
Why should I care! You weren't there when I was scared I was so alone You.You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm loosing my grip And I'm in this thing alone.  
  
"Why not I deserve it." She said tearfully.  
  
  
  
"You won't die because I'm not going to let you." Shane said taking her palm into his and kissing it.  
  
  
  
"No." She screamed at him.  
  
  
  
"You don't understand!" She yelled at him tearing her hand away from his.  
  
  
  
"I let her die. she was inside of me and I killed her." She whimpered looking sadly at him.  
  
  
  
Crying out loud I'm crying out loud Crying out loud I'm crying out loud  
  
  
  
"No." Shane tried to hold her and she fought hard against him.  
  
  
  
Open up wide. Open up wide!  
  
  
  
"Shhh.." Shane reached for her again and she managed to scratch his face.  
  
  
  
Why should I care! Couse you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone You.You need to listen I'm starting to trip. Loosing my grip. I'm in this thing alone.  
  
  
  
"Sh." He finally caught her in his arms and began rocking her back and forth.  
  
  
  
"It's ok..Everything will be alright.." Shane whispered into her ear.  
  
  
  
"How can you say that?" She asked him with no malice behind her voice.  
  
  
  
"Because I love you and I need you to get better." Shane said.  
  
  
  
"I need you period." 


	18. I Can't

Title: Just Because I Love You, Doesn't Mean I Want You.  
  
Author: Mercy!  
  
E-mail: Bubblegumpopluva@wmconnect.com  
  
Rated: pg-13-R  
  
Summary: Satin is new in the WWE and doesn't have an attitude problem with anyone. Well except for her on screen best friend Edge. While these two duke it out Satin falls in love but it's somebody else. Can Edge get over his new mysterious attitude to win the love of a girl he's bickered with behind scenes for months?  
  
Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns everyone but the character Satin.. Damn him. Lol  
  
Spoilers: Ummm nothing much just that there is no Draft but there are the GMs that controls the shows and booking.  
  
Authors notes: Anything that goes on backstage is most likely to be on camera so. just assume that it is so there is no confusion. OK? Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Baby. I'm going to use the rest room." Satin whispered sleepily into her boyfriend's ear. They were curled up on the bus to Los Angeles together. There wasn't anyone really on it as most of the superstars opted to rent a car and drive it there.  
  
  
  
"Alright." Jeff whispered back yawning.  
  
  
  
Satin rose from her seat and walked to the bathroom passing Christian, Edge, Matt, a visiting Lita, Trish Stratus, Molly Holly, Alyssa and her boyfriend/manager. Stepping into the potty room as it was so clearly nicknamed she looked at herself in the mirror. Washing her face she was unaware of the door opening and closing. She was however aware of hands on her waist and hard body behind hers. Closing her eyes she leaned back against that body and realized it wasn't Jeff. Blonde hair trailed down her ebony skin and her eyes shot open and she stepped away.  
  
  
  
"Satin." Edge reached out for her again and she stepped back. Looking into his cool gray eyes she was drawn to him like a moth to a lit candle.  
  
  
  
"I missed you." He said wrapping his arms around her eveloping her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Yeah well that's nice." She whispered not looking at him.  
  
  
  
Pulling her chin up he forced her to look at him. "You missed me too."  
  
  
  
"Look Edge I can't do this." Satin said quietly. Shouldn't this be easier?  
  
  
  
"But if you don't do it you'd die." Edge said and she thought she hinted a smugness in his voice.  
  
  
  
"You mean nothing to me." She sighed and he kissed the top of her head.  
  
  
  
"Then why are you trembling?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I have a question." Satin said.  
  
  
  
"What is it?" Edge asked.  
  
  
  
"Why did you leave me alone that night?" Satin asked him.  
  
  
  
"You're not the only one hurting Satin..I love you, and I know you love me too." Edge said confidently.  
  
  
  
"You sound so sure." Satin looked up into the mirror looking at the picture they made.  
  
  
  
"Just give in." Edge said. "Leave him."  
  
  
  
"You just got out of a marriage." Satin said. That seemed to strike a nerve with him. He released her and turned towards the door. He turned around and kissed her squarely on her neck watching her shiver.  
  
  
  
"See you at the hotel for a movie?" Edge asked. Her shaky silence told him his answer and he left.  
  
  
  
"God how the hell did this happen?" Satin asked herself.  
  
  
  
"I can't go." She whispered to herself looking at herself in the mirror. "I won't go."Satin said turning away and walking back to Jeff and adverting her eyes from Edge. ' 


End file.
